


Crossroads And Other Places We Meet

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was complete and utter stupidity on her part that that had led the smallest red head, Ginny Weasley to believe, let alone think, that Harry Potter belonged to her in any way.</p><p>It was a ridiculous idea, absolutely laughable, really, or at least, Crowley thought so anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads And Other Places We Meet

\---

It was complete and utter stupidity on her part that that had led the smallest red head, Ginny Weasley to believe, let alone think, that Harry Potter belonged to her in any way.

It was a ridiculous idea, absolutely laughable, really, or at least, Crowley thought so anyway.

The demon smirked to himself as, from across the crowded wizarding pub, beautiful green eyes looked up from gazing unseeingly in to a drink of butterbeer and shifting uncomfortably in his seat while trying to avoid said ridiculous red headed girl. Crowley’s smirk grew as those beautiful green eyes caught his own and a red flush crept across pale cheeks, before looking away quickly and gazing back in to the depths of his drink.

The king of hell smiled in an almost feral way, that could almost not be called a smile at all, as he stood from his seat and made his way across the pub to the short, green eyed wizard.

Harry Potter was his and by the end of the day everyone would know just who he is.

\---


End file.
